omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashera (Chaosverse)
Character Synopsis Ashera 'is a primordial, one of the mightest and oldest creatures to reside in the elderitch realms of The Chaos. She originates from the setting of Chaos Cosmology, being one of the two spawns of Chaos, alongside her opposite Eli. At the dawn of time, she got into a confrontation with Eli, which eventually lead to the all-encompassing Chaos being split into 27 seperate layers of existence. This also lead to the creation of The Divinities and the various pantheons that would rule over The Chaos and it's various layers. She now spends her days creating life around the multiverse with him. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: 'Chaosverse (Fear Mythos) '''Name: '''Ashera, The Darkness, The Lady of Val '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Primordial (Alongside her “brother”, she existed at the beginning of the Multivers) '''Classification: '''Primordial of Darkness, Mother of All Demons, Pantheon God '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Darkess Manipulation (Her nature is that of representing Darkness, as such, she has complete domain over darkness whilst other gods have lesser control), Magic (Ashera is the creator of Magic, as such, she should have absolute control over it), Void Manipulation (Has some degree of control over The Quiet. the 27th layer of existence that represents nothingness), Creation (Responsible for the creation of the demons and the various species related to them across Val), Chaos Manipulation, Reality Manipulation (As a Primordial, she is capable of fundamentally tapping into the powers of The Chaos, which when achieved, can unravel reality to a deep level and to the will of the user), Conceptual Manipulation (Created The Fears, whom of which are aspects of reality and represent various conceptions), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Incorporeal beings, entities on other planes of existence and concepts), Soul Manipulation (Has the ability to interact with souls, in the instance of destroying them or absorbing them into her essence), Abstract Existence (Ashera exists as a fundamental part of reality, existing as the concept of Darkness), Death Manipulation (Established the concept of Death and imbued Thanatos with the idea itself), Dream Manipulation (Granted Hypnos the ability to enter, manipulate and alter dreams), Morality Manipulation (Ashera can twist one's morale around to that of malice), Madness Manipulation (Being around the presence of Ashera can induce insanity), Non-Corporeal, Avatar Creation (Exists as a conception that also is capable of manifesting itself in any realm), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Ashera exists beyond the grasp of Nyx and Thanatos, whom of which are the idea of death, in addition to existing outside of it's cycle altogether. Killing Ashera is impossible without firsting ridding the multiverse of darkness, without doing so, Ashera's essence will indefinitely return to The Chaos and rebirthed her existence), Disease Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Both Ares and Apollo were gifted the ability to control diseases and also control emotions to induce war as a result of Ashera), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, removing Ashera from existence will only return their essence to Chaos, where they will come back), Plant Manipulation & Water Manipulation (Demeter and Poseidon has the ability to manipulate plant life and the sea as a result of Ashera), Acausality (Non-Linearity, likely Paracausality; Primordials and Divinities alike are bound to singular time and causality, as events that occur to them don't happen after the cause but can happen in a later date. Also Ashera is likely above the likes of The Vision, who represents oracles and casuality), Life-Force Absorption (Ashera can drain the life essence of other beings, gradually increasing her own power) *Ashera has resistance to the following: Darkness Manipulation (Regularly handles the darkness that she emanates, which have absolutely no effect on her), Void Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Capable of naturally existing in The Quiet, a layer of existence that conceptually removes those present in it's interior), Death Manipulation (Above and is consistently unaffected by Death Spells and Thanatos can even grasp her to The Underworld, as she exists beyond death), Chaos Manipulation, Corruption, Morality Manipulation (Handles the ruinous powers of The Chaos, which can corrupt those exposed to it and even alter their morality) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Reduced The Chaos, which originally was an sentient multiverse that contained all reality in one huge mass, into an existence seperated into 27 different layers of existence. Each layer contains an endless amount of universes that indefinitely expands out to infinity. Holds complete dominion over The Chaos, being able to control and even restructure it to the way she sees fit, as she has a deep connection with The Chaos itself. As the highest of The Chaos Pantheon, she is considerably above Nyx , who will destroy all life in The Chaos) 'Speed: Omnipresent 'as a concept (Ashera exists across all of reality, being the very darkness that presides over every universe and even extends outside of reality), normally '''Immeasurable '(Primordials are transcendental of time and space, being described as beings of eternity and possibility. Superior to The Vision, who views time in many directions than just one, suggesting that she exceeds linearity as a whole) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Initially spliced Chaos, thus sepeating it into 27 layers of reality, that each are cited to be the size of countless universes and are home to an untold number of potential timelines. Far beyond any Fear, who have a lesser control over Chaos, which when used to a greater scale, can reshape and distort reality on a cosmic level) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Capable of enduring the destruction of The Chaos, which will eventually be brought about by Nyx and even The Quiet, who's mere presence in The Chaos claims countless universes. Is at a constant war with Eli , who also contributed to splicing The Chaos and seperating it into 27 different layers of endlessely expanding realities) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Primordials don't require energy, food or any form of substance to life) 'Range: Multiversal '(Has complete control over The Chaos, which contains 27 layers of countless universes) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(Sees all that occurs within The Multiverse and can view all that is occur get throughout Space and Time) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Chaos Nature: '''As a spawn of Chaos, Ashera has the ability to tap into the very multiverse itself. Which gives her the ability to unravel the very fabric of reality and undermine it altogether on a cosmic scale. This also gives her the ability to command terrible forces such as The Demons * '''Demon Spawning: Ashera can spawn an endless horde of demons and monsters, who are all spawns of her darknees Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Chaos Cosmology Category:Fear Mythos Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Gods Category:Primordial Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Forces of Chaos (Chaosverse) Category:Darkness Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Disease Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Morality Users Category:Plant Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Water Users Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Warriors Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Void Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 2